MLPchan
MLPchan (Full name: My Little Pony Channel) was a pony-themed, community-oriented imageboard with some discussion-oriented boards. Along with GETchan and Lunachan, it helped to found the United Chans. Foundation Controversy concerning the Ponychan staff arose in late June/early July, 2012. Frequent ideological conflicts had begun to occur between the Ponychan staff and quite a few of Ponychan's regular posters. These posters disagreed with how the staff had been running the chan, feeling that users' rights were being violated and that the staff was acting in an authoritarian manner. This movement was led by a user by the name of Anonthony, who tried his hardest to try and keep the site together. This was in vain, however, because the Ponychan staff refused to budge an inch. After failing to reach a consensus, the users decided to found their own chan, originally deciding to name it Ponychan as well. This did not last long, however. The staff decided to break all ties with Ponychan and decided to name the new chan MLPchan. On 13 July, 2012, MLPchan was officially launched, and the chan was flooded with users. Many serial threads from Ponychan also decided to move over, due to the promise of more leniency from the staff. One of the many things promised by the staff was NSFW material, something that was highly regulated on Ponychan. This promise was fulfulled, albeit not immediately. MLPchan quickly formed ties with GETchan and Lunachan, two pro-communist chans. Communist rule On 9 August, 2012, Anonthony requested that MLPchan join the United Chans. Talks of this possibility began, but in the meantime the Lunachan Pact was formed between GETchan, Lunachan, and MLPchan. In early September, users began to migrate to MLPchan from 4chan's /mlp/ board. They took advantage of the leniency of the moderation and brought over their culture. This mix of Ponychan culture and /mlp/ culture still remains prevailent on MLPchan today. Because of this, MLPchan's community also grew to be much more lenient. Anonthony welcomed the flow of anons from /mlp/ and even created a board for them, /anon/. The United Chans was officially formed on 22 September, 2012, with MLPchan as one of the three founding members. Upon the GETchan-efchan conflict being declared a cold war, MLPchan was quick to join GETchan's side, as per Lunachan Pact. This led to an advantage in the conflict for both chans. MLPchan's communist days are generally remembered as a time of unity and prosperity. Some think that the early days of MLPchan were akin to the early days of Ponychan and have a sense of nostalgia for times past. Post-Communist Era and Shutdown On 7 March, 2013, MLPchan officially left the Lunachan Pact and dropped all communist symbolism. As a result, the Lunachan Pact was dissolved. MLPchan proceeded to state that it would continue to support GETchan, but with the due to the ideological factor of the GETchan-efchan conflict, there was only so much a non-communist chan could do to provide support. However, the two chans continued to maintain good relations. One of the most notable events in recent MLPchan history is the merging of its /oat/ and /chat/ boards, due to an issue with lack of traffic. Many people decided to leave MLPchan at this time, stating that the board merge would be a failure. As it turns out, the merge was a success and the new /oat/ board maintained a high amount of traffic. On 24 January, 2015, talks began between the staffs of MLPchan and Ponychan to discuss the idea of a potential merger. Eventually it was agreed that MLPchan would merge into Ponychan and the Ponychan name would be retained, while adopting various aspects from MLPchan, including the Tinyboard software, the /anon/ board, and part of the MLPchan staff. The merger was completed exactly three months later on 24 April, 2015, and MLPchan ceased to exist as a separate entity. Category:Chans Category:Former Members